


Laying lies upon lies like a broken machine (remake my image and refine what they see.)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Child Neglect, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Manipulation, Execution, Gambling, Homelessness, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Manipulation, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Past Homelessness, References to Depression, very vague though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: She's a liar, and making the same self-sabotaging mistakes she has always made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm rather proud of my ability to tell lies. I can trick not only others, but even my own heart." – Celesta ludenberg, or taeko yasuhiro.

The formally known street rat held cards in her hands as she claimed her first victory.

And so she killed her old image to survive.

  
"Mistress? Do you want any food?" The queen of liars glared, a harsh no to the servant, scolding them that if she wanted something she would have asked for it, and they were just wasting her time.

The queen hadn't eaten anything all day again.

A giggle bubbled from her lips, a mask of a smile ghosting on them, movements elegant and poised. Cards where in her hand, a sharp wit to go along with sharp eyes. She adapted, for she knew, those who could not would perish.

  
She knew from experience.

Never once did her sleeves slide down, if they did it would reveal scars, and angry red marks.

 

She was angry, she was doing so well, and yet this… white haired beginner swoops in; rambling about luck and hope.

For the first time in a long time, she loses.

More lines litter her wrists, and her porcelain cup is shattered as she sends him fleeing.

How pathetic, how distasteful, how absolutely trash like.

[She was talking about him and his pitiful fleeing, the queen lied, not about her own failure.]

She lost her mansion after that.

 

A acceptance letter arrived in the mail.

 

She was used to dealing with people like him, the gambler's life is a tricky one after all. If she was less refined, she might even call him a slimeball. But she was refined, not a weak petty crybaby. So she pretended and acted and lied, over and over, made him bring tea to at least be of little use. Such is the life of the queen of liars.

When she saw the money she paused, because finally, _finally_ , her dream could come true, a mansion fine and regal fit for a queen, for her, not that wreathed girl, for Celestia ludinburg. And everyone who looked down upon her, did nothing as she puked water and bread—only water and bread, she hadn't eaten much in months—on the street, everyone who said she was eat we but a foolish little girl, unfit, just go **die** somewhere already— they all would be scrubbing her feet.

Maybe hifumi will be of more use than just tea.

It's amazing how people buy lies, all she had to do is paint herself as the victim.

(But was there not a grain of truth in every lie?

She only lied about the motives, time, and person.

Oh how desperately she wished to be someone else, someone poised and elegant by nature, even when beaten down.

Maybe in her next life she'll be Marie Antoinette. That's a nice thought.)

  
Sorry, ishimaru, it's nothing personal.

He already snapped anyways.

  
Time to take another gamble; she never could refuse another play. Maybe she was an addict. This time though, she'd be playing with lives.

  
Everyone hated her, that wretched girl who brought misfortune and scorn to her family.

Everyone hated her.

She hated her, too. Yes, taeko, that pathetic little girl, a street rat as they say. Celestia, now celestia was elegant and posed, a true lady.  
they were nothing alike.

Because one of them was a lie.

Taeko stood in front of the class, the mask known as celestia fading.

  
As her kingdom came crumbling down, she smiled.

Luck and lies, are the only things you can gamble on, the only steady reliable thing in her life, and they failed her.

For the second time in her life she lost a gambit.

in the end the young queen failed to adapt, and was certainly punished for it.  
In the end she was taeko, pathetic little taeko crushed like a bug, not celestia, the queen of liars, the witch, going out in a blaze of glory and flames.

She was fine with this, it didn't matter, she lied.

but then again taako was never truly a good liar in the first place.

After all she couldn't even convince herself.

 

{Celestia and taeko were the same in the end;

They were both foolish good for nothings; failures.}

 

**Author's Note:**

> "She said she could trick her own heart, but looking at that weak, faint smile… perhaps… that was the queen of liars finale lie." – Makoto Naegi


End file.
